Anything I Ask
by phati-sari
Summary: The last time Arnav Singh Raizada left on a business trip, he was kidnapped and almost killed. Today, he returns from his first international business trip after his remarriage to Khushi, who still worries constantly about his safety. ANYTHING I ASK takes readers through a day in their lives after marriage.
1. Chapter 1: Khushi

**Chapter 1: Khushi**

 _On the plane. Relax, I'll be with you soon. I love you. I miss you._

It was 11.30 at night, and Khushi had just received this message from Arnav-ji. There was still half an hour before his flight left London.

 _Aap bas jaldi se laut aayiye. [Please come back soon.]_

She knew he didn't like her worrying, but this was the first time he'd left her since he had been kidnapped. She couldn't banish her fear, wanting him back beside her as soon as possible.

 _Khushi, stop worrying. Sab theek hai. I'll be with you in ten hours. [Khushi, stop worrying. Everything's fine. I'll be with you in ten hours.]_

Ten hours. What was ten hours compared to the seventeen days he'd been away, she asked herself. And yet, it seemed like the next ten hours would be unbearably long.

 _Hum aap se milne aayenge. Airport mein. [I'll come to meet you. At the airport.]_

 _No. Mohan will meet me there, Khushi. Relax. Stay with Aarav._

It was easy for him to tell her to relax. He wasn't the one sitting alone in their bed, thinking of the last time he'd gone to the airport. She was typing a reply saying that Aarav would be in school when another message came through.

 _Have to go, plane ready to take off. Please get some sleep. I love you, dammit._

Khushi smiled wanly. It had become a joke between them, the way he'd admitted he loved her by angrily shouting those words at her.

 _I love you too, dammit._

* * *

 _Author's Note: This story is set after the end of the TV serial. Arnav goes on an international business trip for the first time after his kidnapping. The story is intended to be a glimpse into their married life and into their role as parents, and also explores Khushi's anxiety over his travelling._

 _I haven't labelled it Mature, but there are (suggested) sexual situations. I can change it to Mature if need be._

 _The story will be told in close third person and each chapter will alternate points of view between Khushi and Arnav._


	2. Chapter 2: Arnav

**Chapter 2: Arnav**

Arnav sighed and leaned back against the plush seat, hoping that Khushi would be able to sleep tonight. Her anxiety for him broke his heart, and he wished he could take her in his arms and reassure her.

He understood. The last time he'd left for London, he'd never gotten to the plane. His kidnappers had intercepted him, telling him they had Khushi and that she would only be safe if he followed them quietly. Terrified for his wife, he'd followed all their instructions, sitting in their van and allowing them to blindfold him.

He'd realised they'd lied about having Khushi when no one came looking for him; when the police hadn't broken down the doors to the dirty warehouse in the first 48 hours. The kidnappers used his phone to tell his family he was in London, but let him speak to them when Di and Aakash almost called the police. Khushi had only realised something wasn't right when he'd confessed his love for her on the phone.

He'd avoided overseas trips for as long as possible, but with Mama and Aakash in the US, the responsibility of the London office had fallen primarily on him. The offices were finally ready, and he'd left to help establish the new teams. He'd wanted to cancel the trip but couldn't set aside his responsibilities for the empire he'd built from the ground up.

Although he knew she wanted to, Khushi hadn't asked him to stay.

Khushi had been uncharacteristically silent in the days leading up to his departure. It felt like she'd shut down, and he hadn't known what to do. The night before he left was the worst. She'd quietly placed the itinerary he offered on her bedside table before turning back to embrace him. She'd refused to let go of him, and when he finally coaxed her to bed, insisted on making love until they were exhausted. She'd been quiet during that too, shedding tears when she thought he wouldn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3: Khushi

**Chapter 3: Khushi**

Khushi lay in their bed, staring at the empty space next to her. Ten hours. She could do this.

Ten hours until he was with her again.

Knowing her fears were irrational didn't make them easier to dismiss. His kidnapping had taken a toll on them both and she just wanted to see that he was safe with her own eyes. They'd kept in near-constant contact throughout his trip, sending each other text messages and speaking on the phone twice a day. Arnav-ji also made sure to put time aside every day for Aarav, video-calling him after school.

She'd stayed strong for him, resisting the urge to ask him to find someone else to send to London so he could stay with her. She hadn't even asked to go with him, only held him close to her each night. The night before he left she'd tried to memorize him so she might miss him a little less.

Khushi didn't know if it had worked - she couldn't imagine missing him more than she already did.

She prayed that the next ten hours would pass quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Arnav

**Chapter 4: Arnav**

The last seventeen days had been a blur of introductions, meetings, briefings, and hurried lunches. The London office was their newest frontier, perfectly placed to take advantage of the European fashion industry. Throughout it all he'd been buoyed by Khushi's text messages and phone calls. She left him messages when he was asleep, so that the first thing he saw when he woke were her words of love. She sent him updates on their family, sometimes even sending photos of things he would find amusing or interesting in addition to a photo of Aarav every day. He called her every afternoon, as soon as he was free, and caught her just before she went to sleep.

He'd also called his sister a few times, once to let her know he had arrived safely, and again two days later to ask about Khushi after receiving a text message late at night.

 _Arnav-ji, I can't sleep without you. Aap jaldi laut aa jaye. [Arnav-ji, I can't sleep without you. Please come back soon.]_

Di had told him that Khushi had been quiet but didn't seem as distressed as the last time. In fact, Di said that Khushi seemed happy most of the time, taking care of Aarav, running her lunch service, and dedicating her afternoons to the demands of her position as Mrs. India and her evenings to their family. She would be representing AR Designs in a countrywide tour later in the year, and had plenty to keep her busy in the meantime.

The message she'd sent him late at night conflicted with his sister's words, and Arnav knew that Khushi was hiding how unhappy she was from their family. She'd woken from a nightmare that night to find herself in total darkness; the entire house had been without electricity for hours.

He'd tried his best after that, calling her and talking to her until she fell asleep every night since. He signed his text messages with LG, knowing it made her smile every time he referred to himself by the name she'd given him.


	5. Chapter 5: Khushi

Chapter 5: Khushi

Khushi read the text messages they'd exchanged over the last few days.

.

 _A: Just landed. Will call as soon as I can. Love you._

.

 _A: My suite. Next time you should come with me. You'll love it here._

.

He'd attached images of an opulent suite of rooms, beautifully decorated and elegant, luxury and wealth evident in every feature.

.

 _K: Bahut sundar hai. Aap apna khayal rakhiye. Davaii lena mat bhuliye ga. [It's beautiful. Take care of yourself, and don't forget to take your medication.]_

 _A: Nahi bhoolunga jaan. Relax. [I won't forget, love. Relax.]_

.

 _K: Goodmorning. Devi Maiyaa kare ki aap ka din bahut acha rahe. Hum aap se bahut pyaar karte hai. [Good Morning. I hope Devi Maiyaa blesses your day. I love you a lot.]_

 _A: Morning baby. You have a great day as well, and say hi to Aarav. Tell him the project looks fine and he'll get top marks. Love you both._

.

Arnav-ji had stayed up late with Aarav to finish that project. They'd looked adorable together, covered in glue and paint and crayon. Aarav had indeed received top marks for his project, which he'd excitedly told his father about when they video-chatted later.

.

 _K: Arnav-ji. Nanhe-ji bought Mami sunglasses. Here's a photo._

 _A: Nice. Ask Mami if there's anything she needs me to pick up while I'm here. And ask NK if he's going back to Sydney, or whether I should build him his own bedroom._

 _K: Arnav-ji!_

 _A: OK, sorry. Khushi, humaari haldi yaad hai? Tumhari vo glasses? Suraj se bachane ke liye? [OK, sorry. Khushi, do you remember our haldi? Those sunglasses you had? To save you from the sun?]_

 _K: Haan. Agar aap suraj hai to hum bhi kam nahi. [Yes. If you're the sun, then I'm no less.]_

.

 _K: Salman-ji ka naya film dekhne jaye? [Can we watch Salman-ji's new film?]_

 _A: I saw a poster today. I'll take you when I come back. Promise._

.

 _A: Aarav isn't picking up his phone. Are you both OK?_

 _K: At cinema. Will call later._

.

Khushi grinned. She'd taken the family with her to see the latest Salman Khan film, figuring she could watch it again with Arnav-ji when he returned. It had been a nice distraction from his absence and a way to get out of the house, where everything reminded her of him.


	6. Chapter 6: Arnav

**Chapter 6: Arnav**

Arnav scrolled through his phone, reading the messages Khushi had sent him. She'd gone to see the Salman Khan movie even though he'd promised to take her. He'd felt a little sad, but she'd explained on the phone that she still wanted to see it with him when he returned.

.

 _K: Arnav-ji, I can't sleep without you. Aap jaldi laut aa jaye. [Arnav-ji, I can't sleep without you. Please come back soon.]_

 _A: Baby relax. I'll call soon. I love you._

.

The nightmare had left her afraid to sleep without him. He'd called that night, talking to her until she fell asleep.

.

 _K: Sorry, aap se baat karte karte hum so gaye. [Sorry, I fell asleep while talking to you.]_

 _A: It's OK. I hope you slept well._

 _K: Aapki bahut yaad aa rahi hai. [I miss you a lot.]_

 _A: I miss you too._

 _K: I love you, dammit._

 _A: I love you too, dammit. Tumhara LG. [Tumhara = Your]_

.

 _K: Aapne Aarav se baat kiya? Aaj vo bahut khush hai. [Have you spoken to Aarav? He's very happy today.]_

 _A: Meeting. Will call him asap. LG._

.

Aarav had scored the first basket in that week's game and his team had won. Arnav felt bad that he'd missed it, but he'd promised Aarav he'd make it up to him.

.

 _A: Khushi. Kya kar rahi ho? [Khushi. What are you doing?]_

 _K: Hum poolside par hai. [I'm at the poolside.]_

 _A: Chand dikh rahi hai? [Can you see the moon?]_

 _K: Haan. Aapko? [Yes. You?]_

 _A: Nahi. Meri chaand to tum ho. [No. You're my moon now.]_

.

 _K: Vaha ki sitaare alag hongi na? [The stars must be different there, right?]_

 _A: Mamma, Amma, aur Babu-ji hamesha mere saath hai, don't worry. Aur tumhara pyaar bhi. [Mamma, Amma, and Babu-ji are always with me, don't worry. And your love too.]_

.

 _A: Khushi, what are you wearing?_

 _K: Arnav-ji?_

 _A: Tell me._

 _K: Sone ki kapde? Kyun? [Sleeping clothes. Why?]_

 _A: Khushi. Are you even from Lucknow?_

 _K: What the?_

 _A: Remember your romantic phone call? Pehle aap, pehle aap? Well, this is my version. [Remember your romantic phone call? You hang up, you hang up? Well, this is my version.]_

 _K: Aur hum kya bole? [And what do I say?]_

 _A: When I ask what you're wearing, you tell me something exciting. Something sexy._

 _K: Chup! Arnav-ji! [Chup = Shush]_

 _A: Baby, come on._

 _K: Nahi. No. Never. [Nahi = No]_

.

Arnav smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Khushi

**Chapter 7: Khushi**

The shrill alarm rang in her ear. Khushi had fallen asleep with the phone in her hand. She quickly silenced it and checked to see if it had awakened Arnav-ji.

 _Oh. Right._

Khushi's disappointment was short-lived. There were only two hours until his plane landed.

She quickly got ready for the day, picking the red kameez and matching bangles he'd bought her, along the ever-present gold bangles that belonged to his mother. She finished her outfit with earrings and lightly applied makeup.

Downstairs, she couldn't contain her grin. Di was the first to notice.

"Ahh, Khushi-ji, you look so happy today. Is it because Chotte will be back soon?"

Khushi blushed, sidestepping Di to prepare for the morning's pooja.

Nani-ji also teased her before blessing her marriage, and Mami-ji made a suggestive joke before grinning ear to ear. Nanhe-ji winked at her, making her blush again. But Khushi didn't mind their teasing.

Her Laad Governor was coming back to her.

She rushed Aarav awake and into the shower, and then brought him down for the morning pooja. The whole family always got involved in their morning routine, washing and feeding and dressing Aarav as a team before Khushi walked him to the school bus. Aarav wanted to stay home to greet his father, but Khushi refused, promising him that they would all spend time together tonight instead.

She returned at 8:30, barely able to contain her excitement. She checked every few seconds for a message from him, and when it came she almost dropped her phone in her eagerness to read it.

 _Landed. See you soon._

Khushi typed a quick response before dashing off to find Di and Nani.

 _Hurry._

They were looking at shawls when she entered Di's room, and asked her opinion on the pile they'd set aside.

"Arnav-ji has landed!" she announced.

"Really?" Nani asked with a bright smile.

Di's phone beeped – Arnav-ji had messaged her to say he'd landed. The shawls lay to the side, forgotten, as the three of them shared their excitement and started to make plans for lunch. They would cook him all his favourite dishes. Khushi would make sugarfree jalebi, Nani would make his favourite potato dish, and Di would make him rice pudding with almonds.

"Khushi, have you eaten anything today?" Nani asked.

"No."

"Come and eat with me then."

"I'll eat with Arnav-ji."

"No. He'll eat on the plane. Come on, let's eat something. You can't wait until lunch."

Mami-ji sat at the dining table, finishing the last of her breakfast with Nanhe-ji. Their faces lit up when Khushi shared her news. She ate while Nani-ji and Mami-ji talked, suddenly missing her sister. Jiji and Aakash Jija-ji would be back from the US in four weeks.

Khushi's phone lit up with a message as she cleared the table.

 _With Mohan. See you soon jaan_.

It took just over half an hour to get to Shantivan from the airport.


	8. Chapter 8: Arnav

**Chapter 8: Arnav**

Arnav needed a coffee. He'd slept for most of the flight but still felt unrested. He needed a proper bed. His own bed ... preferably with his wife beside him.

They encountered traffic on the way home, and Arnav resented every moment that kept him away from Khushi and his family. He remembered laughing at Di two years ago, thinking she was crazy for suggesting that there would ever be anyone in his life who would become so important to him that breathing would be difficult without her.

Then Khushi had come into his life, bringing chaos and madness with her. He'd hated that she made him question himself, made him feel things he'd thought himself immune to. He was ashamed of how hard he'd tried to break her spirit and bring her into his control like every other element of his life. But Khushi, his brave, strong, beautiful Khushi, had withstood it all.

His journey to love had been slow and he'd fought it every step of the way. He'd first been attracted to her, as a man to a woman, and then found it impossible to ignore the growing care and worry he felt for her. The feelings he'd worked hard to bury had come to the surface the night she'd been trapped in the guesthouse.

Arnav had come to grudgingly respect her anger as well. It was slow to kindle, but she was truly a force to behold when angered. She'd rendered him speechless as she'd broken their contract and resigned from his company. He'd wanted to explain himself to her but she hadn't given him a chance, telling him she was returning to Lucknow and fleeing his presence.

He'd missed Khushi then, though he'd never admit to anyone but her. His mind insisted on replaying the moments he'd shared with her. Most of them were terrible, where he had tormented and hurt her. He'd even driven to her house - using Di's trip to the temple as a pretext - so he could stare at the locked doors, trying to convince himself that she was gone from his life forever.

She'd returned, unexpectedly turning up in his closet (of all places), and then the'd been forced to see each other every day. They'd discovered one another slowly. He'd admired her dedication and kindness, her respect for his family, her wisdom that was well beyond her years. He'd discovered the similarities between them – their commitment to their families, the tragedies that had taken their parents from them, their loyalty to those who were loyal to them.

His attachment to her increased every day and he started doing things he'd never dreamt of. She was the first person he'd apologized to in years. He went downstairs just to spend time in her presence, slipped silver coins into detergent packets to see her smile, forgave her when she broke his things in her clumsiness and stole from him. By that Diwali, they were inexorably bound.

One day he'd realized that Di was right, that there was a woman without whom he wasn't living but merely existing, without whom he couldn't imagine life. Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada.

"Arnav- _bhaiya_ , we're here." Mohan roused him from his recollections, holding the car door open.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9: Khushi

**Chapter 9: Khushi**

Khushi ran upstairs, intent on checking over their bedroom one last time before he returned. Arnav-ji would arrive any moment now. He liked the bedroom impeccably tidy, and she didn't want him to see anything out of place when he stepped inside.

It all looked perfect.

She checked herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed from excitement and her hair was in disarray from all her running around. She was brushing it when the doorbell rang.

Arnav-ji.

Khushi froze, the hairbrush falling from her hands. Her heart beat so fast it was almost painful; her breath came in short gasps.

Khushi ran from the room, only to rush back and place her hairbrush neatly on the table, before dashing through the corridors and dodging the servants as they went about their business. She turned the corner quickly and skidded to a stop, hoping to catch a glimpse of him from the upstairs railing, but everyone was crowding around him. She continued her mad sprint across the corridor and down the stairs to the study. She lost her balance, righted herself by grabbing the couch, and continued down the stairs.

She could hear his voice.


	10. Chapter 10: Arnav

**Chapter 10: Arnav**

Arnav rang the doorbell and the doors opened almost instantly. Nani stood in front of him with the pooja _thaal_ , with Di on one side and Mami on the other. NK hovered in the background, bouncing in excitement. His eyes flicked behind them, trying to find Khushi.

 _Why hasn't she come to greet me?_

Nani took his aarti and he touched her feet before hugging her. He hugged Di and Mami, answering their questions absently while looking behind them.

 _Where the hell is Khushi?_

The jingle of payal reached his ears as he shook hands with NK. She was running towards him.

Khushi came to a breathless stop in the entrance hall and everyone turned to stare. She looked resplendent in the red salwaar suit he'd bought her shortly after marriage. His heart beat faster and his breath caught as he watched her take slow steps towards him. He knew she felt the same.

Their heartbeats were one, after all.

She came to a stop a few feet away, looking suddenly shy.

"Hi," he said softly, a tone he reserved just for her.

Her smile was hesitant. He held out a hand, ignoring NK's snigger and pulling her to his side when she took it. He twined their fingers and squeezed, and was reassured when she squeezed back.

HP took his luggage upstairs while Arnav guided Khushi to the lounge room. They sat together as their family settled around them. Arnav patiently answered all their questions, hyper-aware of Khushi's hand in his. He traced circles onto her palm, inciting a soft sigh.

An hour later, his family wasn't showing any signs of letting him go. They'd opened the gifts he'd bought them and were now busily making plans for the afternoon. Taking matters into his own hands, Arnav made excuses to flee – he needed to freshen up, eight-hour flight, no sleep for more than a day – and they apologized for keeping him for so long.

He strode up the stairs, pausing where Di and Nani couldn't see him to indicate to Khushi that he wanted her to follow. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed before quickly nodding yes.

"Ten. Nine"

He walked through the doors and shrugged off his jacket.

"Eight. Seven."

His waistcoat was the next to go. He threw them both on the sofa.

"Six. Five. Four."

He loosened his tie and hung it up before undoing the top button on his shirt.

"Three. Two"

Her _payal_ rang outside, louder with her every step.

"One."

He turned just as she walked in. Approaching quickly, he shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Khushi."

He gathered her up so her feet left the floor and hugged her close. He was finally home. She held on to him just as desperately and whispered his name.

It was all the invitation he needed. He set her down and held her face in his hands, dipping his head to capture her lips. She made a soft sound of encouragement and clutched at his shirt before running her hands over his chest.

Drowning in her kiss, Arnav moved his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, up and down her sides, before gripping her waist and pulling her flush against him. Khushi squirmed in his grasp, mumbling something about how much work she had downstairs, but he held her against him until she softened again.

"Khushi, please," he murmured, kissing the spot under her ear that she loved so much.

She responded eagerly, her fingers flying to the buttons of his shirt. He stepped back until his legs hit the bed, taking her with him. Soon he was shirtless. He let himself fall back, catching her as she fell with him. He swept her hair from her back, untying her _kameez_ and unzipping it.

She left him suddenly, shyly trying to cover herself as she looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"It's still full daylight, and I have to make lunch for you."

His laughter ended in a sigh.

"I want you for lunch," he made to hold her again, but she squirmed away to stand by the bed.

"Arnav-ji! You're shameless!", she grinned, "Freshen up and come downstairs, we'll have all your favorite things ready by then."

"Wait."

He went to her, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to zip up and retie the dress. He kissed her, where her neck met her shoulder, before releasing her.

"Okay, now go."


	11. Chapter 11: Khushi

**Chapter 11: Khushi**

Khushi hurried downstairs, sure the evidence of what they'd been doing was written on her face. She was flushed and her heart hadn't stopped galloping. A part of her wished that she'd stayed upstairs with him as another part of her scolded her for being so shameless.

 _It's not shameless to want to be with your husband_ , her traitorous mind countered.

The kitchen was a bustle of energy as Nani, Di, and Mami prepared lunch. Khushi quickly prepared her mix for jalebi, trying and failing to take part in the conversation around her. Her mind was still upstairs.

Arnav-ji came - washed, changed, and looking more alert - just as everyone else finished cooking lunch. Only Khushi's jalebi remained. She helped serve the food - shyly avoiding her husband's eyes – before fleeing to the kitchen to fry her jalebi. A few minutes later, just as she felt calmer, he was standing in the room with her.

"Ahh, what do you want?" Khushi asked, her nerves making her tone sharper than intended.

"You."

"Ar-Arnav-ji. I'm m-making the jalebi ..." she stammered, only to trail away as he stepped behind her and held her waist.

"Come upstairs. Now," his whisper sent shivers down her spine.

"N-no."

"Khushi."

"Everyone went to so much effort to make your favourite food. Go and show them you appreciate it by eating it."

"Okay, I'll go back. Give me one kiss, then, quickly."

"Arnav-ji."

"One kiss, Khushi."

She turned to him, sighing in defeat. Lifting a hand to his face, she caressed his cheek before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," he smiled down at her before lowering his head, kissing her roughly and deeply, only to let her go abruptly when she overcame her shock and started to respond.

He walked away without a word, turning back to flash her a wicked grin before returning to the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12: Arnav

**Chapter 12: Arnav**

He shouldn't have cornered Khushi in their bedroom earlier. Those few precious minutes had only heightened his need for her, and the kiss in the kitchen had made things worse.

Arnav sat surrounded by his family, a little distracted, as they proudly presented all his favourite dishes to celebrate his return and the launch of the new offices. The potato dish, a childhood favourite, particularly touched him.

Khushi delivered piping hot jalebi to the table soon after everyone finished eating, rounding the table to serve him first. Feeling guilty that he'd eaten without her, Arnav indicated that she sit next to him and served her food for her. He grinned at her as she met his eyes shyly, squeezing her hand briefly under the table to let her know how much he appreciated her efforts.

Her jalebi was delicious, as always. He'd tasted both types by her hand – sugar free and not – and marveled at how sweet her sugar-free jalebis were in comparison. He'd associated sugar-free with taste-free before Khushi, but she'd taught herself to make delectable sugar-free food.

 _Just for me._

A sudden memory of that first Diwali – that beautiful disaster of a Diwali – came to him. Khushi had made sugar-free sweets especially for him and he'd been moved by the gesture, even in the midst of all that heart break.

"Thank you, Khushi," he said now, meaning it for everything she'd ever done for him, everything she was doing for him today.

She smiled at him, stealing a jalebi off his plate and watching his reaction as she happily ate it. He held her free hand under the table and winked at her, running his thumb back and forth over her fingers.

"Chotte, do you want anything else?"

Arnav startled at Nani's voice, dropping Khushi's hand guiltily.

"Ahh, no, I'm fine. I'll just wait for Khushi to finish."

"No, Arnav-ji," Khushi interrupted, "I'll clear the table and clean the kitchen after eating. You can go and rest."

She smiled brilliantly at him, thinking herself the winner in their little game. Arnav shrugged. He knew how willful and stubborn Khushi was. If she didn't want to come upstairs with him, she wouldn't.

He resigned himself to not being alone with her until they went to sleep, and instead chose to spend his time in the study, where he could at least see her as she ran between the dining room and kitchen. He called Aman, updating him on the major developments from his trip before asking him to send over a short-list of employees who could train the new staff at the London office. He needed experienced personnel who could live there for at least six months, making sure that everything was set up properly.

"Aman, try to pick employees who don't have families. I think six months a long time to be away from a spouse and children. If we choose people with families, perhaps we can arrange for their family to travel with them, or at least, to visit occasionally."

"Yes, sir."

Arnav had never considered this before, but now that he had Khushi and Aarav, he was aware of what families went through when separated. Aman had sent him a file of what had happened at the office in his absence, and he settled down to read it.

A few hours later, he was interrupted by a call from Aakash, and he took a well-needed break to talk to his brother. They alternated easily between talking about business and personal matters. Progress with the new factories was encouraging, Payal had adjusted well to the US, Aakash was happy to be with his father, and they were all planning to return together in 4 weeks. Mami would be overjoyed that Mama was returning after almost a year abroad.

Khushi came running when she realized he was talking to Aakash and stole the phone to talk to Payal. She handed the phone back when she was done and after a brief hesitation, allowed him to pull her into his lap. The phone call had made her emotional.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wiping her tears away and holding her tightly. "They'll be back in a few weeks."

She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled close. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Mami's voice floated up to them and she sprang out of his arms. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and escaped.

When it was time to meet Aarav's school bus, Arnav went alone. He checked his email while he waited, and was startled when Aarav launched himself out of the bus, yelling "Dad!"

Arnav knelt and caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly. Seventeen days was a long time to be away from his son.

"Hi, big guy," he said, completing the handshake they shared between them.

"Dad! I missed you!" Aarav greeted him excitedly, "Mom didn't let me stay home to see you but you came to get me!"

"Mom didn't let you stay home because school is important, Aarav, not because she didn't want you to see me. We'll spend the whole afternoon together, I promise."

They talked all the way back to Shantivan, Aarav telling him about his day at school and planning out their evening to the last minute. Aarav ran ahead when he saw Khushi waiting outside the doors, hugging her and kissing her cheek in greeting before dashing inside.

Khushi met his eyes and they shared a smile, both thinking how lucky they were to have Aarav in their lives. They'd adopted him under unusual circumstances, but he'd accepted them as his parents whole-heartedly. He brightened their days and gave their lives a new meaning.

Arnav pulled Khushi to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for sending me pictures of him every day, Khushi."

Her arms tightened around him.

"Next time will you send me some of yourself?" he asked her.

"Next time?"

 _Shit._


	13. Chapter 13: Khushi

**Chapter 13: Khushi**

 _What next time? Is he going somewhere again? When?_

Khushi felt the beginnings of panic grip her, but before she could get carried away, Arnav-ji held her closer.

"No, Khushi," he explained quickly, "I misspoke. I'm not going anywhere, I swear. Not for a long time."

Khushi relaxed against him, inhaling his familiar scent. She'd used up the fragrance he'd left on his pillows many days ago.

"Khushi," he asked sweetly, "shall we go inside?"

 _Oh._

She quickly let him go, but he clasped her hand in his and led them both inside. Aarav had the attention of their entire family, telling them about his day as they surrounded him with food and drink. Khushi joined them on the dining table, with Arnav-ji settling next to her after running upstairs.

"Aarav, this is for you," he said, handing over a gift-wrapped tube.

"Thanks, Dad!" Aarav tore the gift-wrap from the package to reveal a signed poster of his favourite basketball player. He quickly ran around the dining table to hug his father and kiss his cheek before running upstairs, yelling something about already having a perfect place for it.

When Arnav-ji laughed and said he was going upstairs with Aarav, Khushi stood up with him. He offered his arm and she wrapped her hands around it, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. She finally felt like their little family was complete. He paused outside Aarav's door to kiss her forehead tenderly, whispering "I love you" before knocking.

Their son was staring critically at the poster when they stepped inside, which he'd hung next to his study desk.

"Is this a good place for it, Mom?" he asked without turning around.

"Ah, yes. Now you can see your dreams when you're studying. It will motivate you."

He turned to them.

"Really? Maybe the poster should go near the closet?"

"No. That's the perfect place for it." Arnav-ji said, striding over to Aarav and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay! Dad, let me show you what happened in my game last week!" Aarav was quickly distracted from the poster, grabbing his basketball to reenact the games that Arnav-ji had missed.

Khushi sat on Aarav's bed as she watched them. They looked so happy, and she prayed to Devi Maiyaa that her family would always be this blessed. Aarav asked if they could practice three-point shots, so they both stood on the other side of the room and took turns. Aarav still struggled with them, but he was improving.

"Mom, do you want to try?" Aarav asked suddenly.

Arnav-ji met her eyes, amusement shining in them.

"Son, your mother can't even walk straight, do you really think handing her a basketball is a good idea?"

Aarav quickly stifled his laughter at a glare from her, looking guilty, but the damage was done. There was no way she was going to let these two make fun of her.

"I can play basketball just as well as anyone else. I just choose not to."

She didn't miss the look that passed between father and son.

"Don't you agree?" Khushi narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"Ah, yes. Your mother can play basketball, Aarav. It's not that's she's scared to prove it, she just doesn't want to play right now."

Khushi saw the challenge in Arnav-ji's eyes and stood up, tying her dupatta around her waist so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"We were practicing three-point shots," Aarav explained, "You have to make the shot from here."

Arnav-ji silently handed her the basketball, and Khushi tried to line up a shot. She launched the ball out of her hands, too hard, and it rebounded off the wall above the basket, heading towards Arnav-ji. He caught it easily and threw her a crooked smile.

It was Aarav's turn next. The ball bounced off the edge of the hoop and headed towards Khushi, hitting her on the head when she failed to catch it. Arnav-ji was at her side instantly, asking if she was okay, and Aarav held her hand to comfort her. When she'd reassured them that she was fine, Arnav-ji took the ball and they continued.

Fifteen minutes later, Arnav-ji had made all of his shots and Aarav had made three. Khushi still had none.

"Dad, maybe you should teach Mom like you taught me," Aarav suggested.

"Good idea."

Arnav-ji handed her the basketball and moved to stand behind her. He placed his hands over hers.

"Hold the ball like this," he said, his breath tickling her neck as he shifted her hands, "one hand slightly in front of the other."

"Stand with your left foot slightly in front as well," Aarav supplied helpfully, and Khushi shifted to comply. Her breath caught when the movement caused her to bump into her husband's solid chest.

"Now look up at the basket," Arnav-ji continued, apparently unaware that Khushi could hardly breath, "and aim for a spot directly above it."

He leaned forward and launched the ball out of their hands, and they watched as it passed neatly through the basket. He left their fingers tangled, and she could feel the heat of him behind her.


	14. Chapter 14: Arnav

**Chapter 14: Arnav**

Arnav untangled his fingers from Khushi's to pick up the ball, passing it to Aarav so he could take a shot. Aarav, already quite talented at basketball, was getting better every day. He could see a bright future for Aarav if he continued his efforts.

They tried a few more shots, Arnav lifting Aarav up to the hoop occasionally - not because Aarav needed it, but because he needed contact with his son. Khushi stood back, still struggling to catch her breath. Arnav grinned.

"Aarav, maybe Mom needs more practice, what do you think?"

"Yes! We should help her be the best player she can. I can help."

Aarav went to Khushi, quickly hugging her to let her know he didn't mean offence before handing her the ball. She took it from him, kissing his hair and making him scowl, and lined up a shot again. Arnav caught the ball after another spectacular miss.

"Khushi, maybe you'll do better if you don't aim for the hoop," he suggested, earning a glare that made him want to do unspeakable things to her.

"Here, I'll show you again. Aarav, will you run down and check if dinner is ready? I'm really hungry."

"Okay, Dad."

When they were alone, Arnav turned her around and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. He put the ball in her hands again, running his fingers up her arms. He swept her hair over her shoulder, and when she tried to get away, held her against him with an arm around her waist. He kissed a line from her shoulder to her neck, enjoying the way she weakened and leaned into him, tilting her head to give him access. She whimpered when his teeth grazed her earlobe gently, and he knew he'd won. Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he let her go.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat."


	15. Chapter 15: Khushi

**Chapter 15: Khushi**

Khushi served dinner in a daze. She couldn't concentrate and she knew Arnav-ji was laughing at her. This was all his fault. She absently ate the food he'd served for her.

"Khushi, are you okay?" he asked in undertone.

She looked at him, wondering what new tricks he had in mind. He smiled, a picture of innocence, making Khushi scowl.

"Khushi, child, is something wrong?" Nani had overheard.

Arnav-ji had the grace to look guilty.

"No, Nani, everything is fine," Khushi smiled.

Thankfully, the rest of their dinner passed without incident. Khushi helped in the kitchen while Arnav-ji checked over Aarav's homework in the study. She was about to join them when Nanhe-ji found her, asking if she wanted to watch a movie with everyone. She told him that it was time for Aarav to sleep but she and Arnav-ji would meet him later.

Aarav didn't want to sleep. Khushi watched from the doorway as he asked Arnav-ji to help him with a crossword puzzle, and when that was complete, tried to start a chess game with him. Finally, Arnav-ji tucked their son into bed, holding his hand until he fell asleep. Khushi walked in and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Khushi," he started, and Khushi knew what was going through his mind.

"I know. Don't feel guilty, Arnav-ji, he knows how much you love him. Your video calls were the highlight of his day."

He nodded, threading his fingers through hers, and she raised their linked hands to kiss his palm. He led her to their bedroom silently.

"Now can I spend some time with my wife?" he asked after locking the door, "She sent me all these messages about how much she loves me and misses me, but she's been avoiding me all day. At this rate, I'll have to go back to London to get some love from her."

Khushi smacked his chest lightly, smiling at his antics, and he quickly took her in his arms and held her close.

"Mmm, here she is."

"Arnav-ji, everyone is watching a movie downstairs. We should join them."

"No," he raised an eyebrow at her, "what makes you think I want to watch anything?"

"Arnav-ji! You've been away for so long and now you want to spend all your time alone?"

"I don't think I said anything about being alone, baby."

He dipped his head, kissing the sensitive spot under her ear before working his way to her lips.

"What do I get?" he mumbled against her cheek.

"F-for what?"

"F-for watching your Salman Khan movie with you," he imitated her stutter, "If I do this for you, will you do something for me?"

"Like what?"

"Anything I ask," his hands roamed all over her body, causing havoc with her thoughts, "Deal?"

Khushi grasped his arms for support, eyes closed and breathing rapidly, unable to form words. Suddenly, she didn't want to watch a movie with anyone. She wanted to stay here and find out what he had planned for her. She wanted him. She reached up and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, recalling how she'd all but ripped it off him earlier. She blushed.

"Deal?" Arnav-ji repeated, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes. Deal. Anything you ask."

"Great! Let's watch your movie."

Khushi's mouth fell open in surprise. After all that, they were really going to watch the movie? She pouted and followed him out the door.


	16. Chapter 16: Arnav

**Chapter 16: Arnav**

They joined the family in the study, where a Salman Khan movie was ready to go. NK had arranged the sofas in three rows. Mami and Nani sat in front, Di and NK in the middle, leaving the final couch for himself and Khushi. Khushi loved these action-comedies, where Salman Khan beat up villains in impossible ways.

At least the movie had brought a smile back to her face. Khushi frowned at him when he tried to check his emails on his phone, so he turned it off and leaned back. She clutched his arm when she got excited, and once hid herself in his chest when Salman Khan got hurt. He held her to him then, refusing to let go, and she watched the movie with her head on his shoulder.

Their separation, the darkness, and her nearness all conspired against Arnav, and suddenly he felt charged with desire. His fingers had been idly tracing circles on her arm but now they moved with purpose. He raised a hand to her face, caressing her cheek before continuing down her neck. He traced her collarbone with his thumb, inciting a soft gasp. Her hand tightened on his shirt, and when she realized the second button had come undone, her fingers danced over the exposed skin.

He knew they should stop – his family was right there – but they continued to tease each other in the darkness. When she touched his neck briefly before clutching his collar, he realized they'd gone too far. She pulled at him gently, urging him to lower his head, but he couldn't, not here. He untangled her fingers and brought them to his lips, whispering a sorry before letting her go.

Abruptly remembering where they were, Khushi stilled and watched the rest of the movie with her hands in her lap, sitting as far from him as possible.


	17. Chapter 17: Khushi

**Chapter 17: Khushi**

Cheeks heated with embarrassment, Khushi glanced over at Di and Nanhe-ji. They gave no indication that they'd noticed anything. She couldn't believe they'd been so engrossed in each other that they'd forgotten where they were. The rest of the movie passed in a blur. Di and Nanhe-ji wanted to discuss the movie when it ended, but Khushi couldn't concentrate. The smallest movement from her husband made her pulse race. She was aware of every breath he took. He'd tried to get her alone all day and she'd avoided him, partly out of nervousness and partly because she wanted privacy and time. They needed both to satiate their desire for one another. Now, Khushi felt helpless with need.

When they were finally alone, he took her hand and pulled her close.

"Let's go," he whispered.

He led her to their room, locking the door behind them while Khushi stood near the sofa. She fiddled with the jacket and vest he'd thrown there earlier. Arnav-ji was suddenly behind her, holding her close. She turned and buried herself in his arms.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried for you. I know I've been acting like a clingy wife these past few weeks. I called you and texted you and spent all my time wanting to know you were safe. I'm sorry."

"Khushi," he placed a hand on her head, "your worry is your love. We both know what happened the last time. It's going to take some time for you to feel comfortable with me going away."

"I know you have to travel for work. I'll try to deal with my anxiety."

"We'll work it out together. Everything will be fine," he dropped a kiss into her hair.

Khushi moved her hands up and interlocked her fingers behind his neck. She gazed up at him, hardly believing her luck that she had found this amazing man and was now his wife. He shifted under her scrutiny, his smile faltering.

"What?"

"I was thinking that I'm lucky that I have such a great husband. A handsome, kind, strong, and dedicated husband, who loves me so much he'll make jalebis for me."

"Mmmm," he smiled, "he sounds great. What if he finds me here?"

"Arnav-ji!"

She poked his chest and he caught her hand, holding it over his heart.

"Khushi, you promised you would do anything for me if I watched your movie with you."

"Y-yes."

"I know what I want you to do."


	18. Chapter 18: Arnav

**Chapter 18: Arnav**

Khushi's eyes widened when he finished his request. When she struggled to leave his arms, he let go and hastened a few steps back.

 _Crap. I scared her._

"Khushi– "

"Arnav-ji, I can't do that!"

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something else. Relax, Khushi."

He took a tentative step towards her, relieved that she didn't immediately step away. Arnav quickly bridged the gap between then and gathered her up in his arms again.

"Sshhhh. Khushi, it's just me."

"Arnav-ji," her voice was muffled against his chest, "how could you ask me to do that?"

"I've been thinking about it since the day of your first _Muhn Dekhayi_ ceremony," he confessed.

She stepped back to look at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized what he meant.

"Close your eyes."

Startled by her command, he complied, allowing her to lead him around the room with his hands clasped in hers. She sat him on the sofa.

"You can open you eyes when I say so. I'll know if you've cheated."

His blindness magnified every sound. The rustle of her clothes and ringing of her payal as she walked away, the swish of the curtains as they swayed at the open window, the whisper of the wind through the leaves of his plants at the poolside.

The rattle of their wardrobe door opening followed by the click of their bathroom door closing. Arnav peeked to check Khushi was gone and then opened his eyes.

 _She's really going to do it._

He made his way around the room swiftly, lighting the candles he'd left there earlier before dimming the lights. He turned to face the bathroom door when he heard its telltale squeak. Khushi emerged slowly, taking in the candles and darkness. He knew when her eyes found him in the dimness – she stilled with a gasp. Arnav could see that she'd wrapped her dupatta around herself to preserve her modesty.

He strode to her slowly, giving her plenty of time to voice any misgivings she had. She didn't say anything, simply watched him as he approached. He stopped when he was close enough to reach out and touch her.

He held a hand out to her, smiling as she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her close. He kissed her softly to reassure her before taking the end of her dupatta in his hands. Arnav hesitated again, giving her an opportunity to stop him, before slowly unwinding the dupatta. As he gently turned her around, he was reminded of the time he'd untangled her from the fairy lights. He stepped back to look at her properly.

Khushi stood in front of him, the embodiment of a thousand different fantasies, trembling in his white business shirt and little else. He held her face between his hands and raised her lips to his, kissing her sweetly. Khushi's arms slid around him and she pressed closer, gasping when he gently bit her lip. He used the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside her mouth, deepening their kiss and igniting her desire.

He picked her up and placed her in the middle of their bed, his lips never leaving her. Khushi gazed up at him as he hovered over her, taking in her flushed cheeks and reddened lips.

It was good to be home.


	19. Chapter 19: Khushi

**Chapter 19: Khushi**

Later, Khushi snuggled closer to him, loving how his grip tightened around her and how he absently kissed her forehead. He was falling asleep.

"Khushi, are you alright?" Arnav-ji murmured.

She hugged him tightly to let him know she was fine and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"Don't do that," he warned, "not unless you want to start again."

Khushi blushed and mumbled an apology while he laughed.

"I won't mind."

"Shh!" she admonished, slapping him lightly, "Go to sleep."

* * *

Khushi stirred, feeling the warmth of her husband leave her as he slid out of bed. He kissed her on the forehead before padding towards the bathroom. Khushi snuggled into the covers, trying to get warm again.

Her eyes flew open when she heard Arnav-ji's rich laughter.

"What the ...?" she mumbled, scrambling out of bed and snatching her clothes off the floor.

She hurried to the bathroom, still zipping up her _kameez_ , and found her husband chuckling as he threw his shirt into the laundry hamper. Khushi gasped when she saw the two sets of scratches on his back. Meeting her eyes in the mirror, Arnav-ji laughed harder at her expression before turning and pointing to his chest. There were two bruise-like marks on him, one above his heart and another below it where his ribs ended. Khushi had a sudden and vivid memory of how they'd gotten there.

She blushed, backing away from him, but he closed the distance between them and had her trapped against the wall in seconds. Khushi studied his shoulder in an effort to avoid his eyes, but her embarrassment heightened when she noticed the crescent shaped marks her nails had left there.

"Who did this?" his voice was a deep rumble.

Her pulse quickened. He laughed when she tried to speak but no sound came out.

"You okay?" he asked, flicking her nose.

When she nodded, he brought her lips to his with two fingers under her chin, kissing her softly before allowing her to flee.

Later, Khushi was greeted with the sight of her husband buttoning up his shirt as she emerged from the bathroom. She dried her hair on a towel as she watched him knot his tie before shrugging into his waistcoat and jacket.

"What's wrong?" he smiled when he noticed her.

"Nothing. I just missed this. I missed you."

He strode up and held her close, kissing her forehead before telling her that he'd missed her too. Khushi snuggled closer, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket.

"Khushi?"

"Mmmm?"

"Baby, I'm sorry, I want to stay here with you but I have to get Aarav ready."

 _Oh._

Khushi let go, but he kissed her hair before releasing her.

"See you downstairs."

When he was gone, she looked around their bedroom, a grin blossoming on her lips. He was back. And everything was okay.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading _Anything I Ask_!

I really appreciate all the kind reviews I received as well :D Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I had so much fun writing this and imagining what a day in Arnav and Khushi's life after marriage might be like. It wasn't a typical day, but it was a nice day. I think my favourite parts were the text messages and when they spent time with Aarav.


End file.
